


One Plus One Equals Two

by EndlessMoonrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMoonrise/pseuds/EndlessMoonrise
Summary: Cynthia struggles with her reasons behind her impending break up with Cisco, and finds comfort from a person she least expected, the man himself.





	One Plus One Equals Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… so I had a lot of feelings after watching the Cynco scenes from 4x20… 5636 words worth to be exact. I haven't watched the full episode yet since I live in the UK, so i apologise for any inconsistencies, but found that the angst of it all kickstarted my muse and wouldn't rest until I wrote something down. I'd say enjoy, but this is pretty much pure angst, so...

“What did…to her?” The roaring of blood in her ears muffled the panicked voices that surrounded her, but she’d recognised the familiar hum of Cisco’s power the second he dropped down beside her. “Hey. Talk to me…” Her mind was filled with vibes of her dad, of her old partner, and of Cisco… of the tender smile he had just for her, and the gentleness in his voice when he said her name.

She relived the first time she’d kissed him, an intense clash of lips while she smushed his face between her palms… and the first time he’d kissed her, a soft, slow, press of his lips on her own, that had made her feel as though she was melting. There were other images too, moments with him that she either couldn’t remember or hadn’t happened yet, but they were lethargic, fuzzy things that kept flickering on and off… All she wanted to do was sleep.

“Come on… Talk.” Somewhere in the back of her head she’d been aware of him shaking her, but it wasn’t until his hand grabbed hers, skin brushing skin, that her mind suddenly cleared, her powers thrumming in sync with his own. She came to with a gasp, her lungs screaming for air, and grappled for the first thing she could find, his arms.

 Her chest and throat ached and her head was pounding as though she’d just tried to vibe across multiple dimensions. And she lay disorientated on the cold hard floor, trying to catch her breath.

He pulled her up towards his chest and she let him, her body limp in his hold. He hugged her to him and she closed her eyes and clung to him like a lifeline, relieved knowing that no matter what was going on with them he was there for her. “You’re okay.” He breathed against her hair. “You’re okay.”

He shifted from his awkward kneeling position and sat down beside her, legs outstretched. She felt his ability surge to life as he used it and he stiffened in her arms, one of his hands moving to touch her neck lightly with the tips of his fingers. She wished he hadn’t looked, but knew that if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same. Vibing the anger he felt in that moment turned her stomach so she reached up to run her fingers though his hair in an attempt to soothe it. “That was some crazy Anakin shit, huh?” She rasped, wincing at the pain that flared in her throat.

 It did the trick. He laughed breathily against the crown of her head and pressed his nose to her hair.

 They sat like that for a few quiet moments, Cisco running his hand up and down her arm and her gripping the leather of his jacket trying to get her shaking hands under control. She was so focused on him that she didn’t even notice Barry’s approach until he started to speak.

 He didn’t even get his second word out before she startled and thrust her hand out on reflex.

 Cisco grabbed her wrist and yanked it up, sending the resulting vibe blast towards the ceiling rather than the speedsters face. “Hey, Cynthia… You’re safe, I've got you.” She relaxed back against him and let out a trembling breath

Caitlin approached this time, slowly, as though she was a wild animal about to pounce. “Let’s get her back to StarLabs.” She told Cisco, and then directed the next part to her, holding out a hand to help her up. “I’ll take a closer look at your neck.” Cynthia nodded minutely, took the hand and let both Caitlin and Cisco help her up on to wobbly legs.

 

…

 

Once they made it back she was guided into their med bay again and made to sit on the hospital bed. She did so reluctantly; she was feeling better already, especially now that the shock had worn off, she’d been injured a lot worse than this, more than once, chasing down a Breacher.

“Okay, so everything seems fine, you might be a little sore for a few days, but I’ll find you some painkillers for the muscular discomfort and something to soothe your throat.” She nodded for what felt like the hundredth time, somewhat grateful for having an excuse not to speak, and watched as she scurried out the door.

Cisco was sat at the foot of the bed turning his vibe glasses over in his hands. “She’s… thorough.” She said finally, breaking the silence that had started to become awkward again.

He scoffed, the corner of his lips turning up in a fond smile. “She’s Caitlin.” He said in way of an answer. Finally peering up at her. “You want some water?”

“Coffee?” She bartered.

He laughed, lifting a leg up onto the bed to face her better. “You need to go easy on that stuff, you think I didn’t see you knocking back those espresso shots?”

“You vibed that, huh?” He looked down at the thin mattress, sheepishly, but she tapped the bed to get his attention and smiled at him reassuringly. It didn’t bother her that he’d been vibing her, she did the same thing back home when she was missing him, usually in the few moments right before sleep took her after a busy shift. She’d watch him do mundane things like make dinner or tinker in his workshop or watch his dorky TV shows and giggle to himself.

“This doesn’t change anything, does it?” He murmured, so quietly she thought maybe he didn’t want her to hear it.

She sighed, eyes stinging with tears that she was trying to hold back. “It shouldn’t… No”

The silence stretched on after that, neither sure what to say. Cynthia hated awkward silences, hated the way they made everyone around her inside’s squirm with unease. Usually she broke it was a stern order and no nonsense attitude, but right now she had nothing to say. She didn’t want to end things between them, and she could sense that he didn’t either, but he’d made it quite clear that what they currently had wasn’t enough for him, and she wasn’t sure she could give him more than that… he was unhappy, and she wouldn’t, she couldn’t be responsible for that.

“You know...” She laughed shakily. “My dad was just starting to not hate you, too.”

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling and flashing the dimple in his left cheek. “For real? I wasn’t sure where I stood after I called him old… took so long to answer about the job offer… made fun of his dragon farm idea.”

Cynthia smiled and rolled her eyes, remembering her dad’s plans to visit Earth 47, and wondering why this particular midlife crisis had come thirty years too late. “You’ve definitely been his favourite boyfriend of mine.” She said finally, because it was true. Cisco raised an eyebrow dubiously and Cynthia lowered her voice into a seamless imitation of her fathers that she’d been mastering since she was six. “ _Your Cisci_ ,” She said gruffly. “ _He’s a good man, Cynthia_ ”

She realised too late that the imitation had been a bad idea, the strain on her throat resulted in a painful coughing fit and Cisco reached over to pour her a glass of water from the jug Caitlin had put on the table.

He shuffled closer, rubbing her back gently as they waited for it to subside, and Cynthia found herself leaning against his chest while her lungs, throat and head all protested.

It hit her all of a sudden that this might be the last time he’d hold her and the tears stung at the eyes anew. Her dad was leaving for god knows how long and now her and Cisco were… the tears rolled down her cheeks 

Where did this leave her? With a job she adored, sure… but what good was that if she had no one to come home to?

“Are you hurting?” His voice was so full of concern it made her want to weep, but she bit her lip.

“No.” she croaked, swallowing thickly and wincing as she did. But it was a lie and there was no use lying to him, he could vibe her emotions just as well as she could his, and right now she could feel the ache in his chest just as well as the one in her own “Yes.” She corrected, sniffling. “But, no.” She fumbled with her hands trying to find something to wipe her nose with, and seeing her dilemma, Cisco handed her a tissue out of one of the drawers

“Are you going to be alright at the agency if I’m not taking Breacher’s place. Your dad’s not going to have to come out of retirement is he?” She smiled. This man. He was always so full of concern for others; she’d truly never met anyone like him in all the multiverse. 

She exhaled heavily and sat up. “No. We’ll be fine Cisco… I might have to pull a few extra shifts, but something tells me I’ll be glad of the distraction.” He frowned, his already low mood plummeting, and she knew instantly that she’d said the wrong thing. “I just mean…” She trailed off and sighed, ducking her head into her hands and pushing them up through her hair in frustration. 

The silence started again and she battled with yet more tears, swiping at the angrily with the heels of her hands. God, she’d ever felt so weak. 

“Come here.” He urged quietly, arms held out towards her, she’d long since gotten used to going to him, it had been uncomfortable at first, before Cisco it had been three years since she’d been in a proper relationship. She’d had the odd one night stand here and there, but that was more to scratch an itch than anything else. Before Cisco it had been so long since anyone had simply held her, that she’d forgotten how good it had felt, but right now she was hesitant to go to him.

She didn’t trust herself not to go back on everything she’d said and ask him to give them another shot. It wasn’t fair on him, she couldn’t mess with his heart like that.

“Cynthia, please.” She should have told him her name sooner, so many people called her Gypsy these days, and she’d thought she liked it that way until he’d started calling her by name. The tender way in which he said it, with that mischievous smirk on his lips, as though she’d told him a secret that no one else knew.

 She bit her lip and inched forward, damn he could get her to do anything if he simply called her by name.

 The hug was a tentative, hesitant thing, as though neither was sure they were doing the right thing, but then she was in his arms and he was tipping them back to lie down on the bed and everything else slipped away.

She snuggled up to him, head tucked into the space between his shoulder and his neck, and her hands fisted tightly into his t-shirt.

She felt him relax instantly against her. This was natural, they’d spent many a night like this, especially in the beginning, watching movies and TV shows, debating which were better and discussing how they were different from earth to earth. And then sometimes they’d just talk, about work or team flash, or stupid things like their favourite colours and ice cream flavours 

They’d even done this before they were really together, not long after he’d lost Barry to the speed force and Caitlin to Killer Frost.

She’d taken so many nights off during those first few months, and pulled so many favours… It was part of the reason she had so little time off now, not that she’d ever tell him that. He’d just seemed so lost and lonely back then, sometimes she’d get back late from chasing down a Breacher or finishing paperwork and she’d vibe him, still in his workshop in StarLabs, in the early hours of the morning, his newest project for freeing Barry from the speed force spread out over the table top. 

Those were the nights where she’d breach over and breach him home and into bed, most of the time he was so exhausted he didn’t notice her pull his shoes off his feet and pull the blankets over him. Sometimes though he’d wake up, dazed and disorientated, or frustrated and upset over failed prototype, and she’d lie with him, just like this, until he fell back to sleep, or until they both woke up the next morning.

 And it hadn’t felt weird, even back then when all they’d shared was a battle, a handful of heated conversations and an even hotter kiss. Being with Cisco… it was like suddenly realising you’ve been driving in the wrong gear, when he was around, everything seemed easier. She’d felt it the day they’d met, the way his powers resonated with her own, thrummed together like a harmony.

It felt good, sent a warm pleasant feeling curling in her stomach and up her spine. Cisco, bless him, in his inexperience with his powers, had put it down to sheer infatuation, but she knew it was so much more than that.

His chest rose as he inhaled and stayed there, as though he wanted to use the breath to speak, but couldn’t find the words. He sighed, tracing patterns on her arm with the tips of his fingers. “What is it?” She prompted.

It took a few moments for him to answer, and he stopped his idle movements against her side. “You said you didn’t want me to take the job…” He murmured, and she didn’t need to see his face to picture the furrow in his brow. “Did you not want to work with me?” He tried to sound casual about it, and perhaps he would have succeeded if she hadn’t been able to feel the curiosity and the hurt churning in his chest.

She tilted her head to look up at him. “No, I didn’t want to work with you.” His face fell and she hurried to continue. “It’s not for the reason you think.” She turned her head back down, tracing the design on his t-shirt, not sure she could say what she needed to say while looking him in the eye. “Look, Cisco…I've done the whole, dating and working together thing and…” The words caught in her throat and she huffed out a breath. “I've already told you how that ended.”

“You think I can’t handle myself out there?”

“That’s not what I said.” Her voice broke. “My last partner, he was one of the best collectors at the agency, until he was shot in the back with a bullet that was meant for me.” Her eyes burned, so she squeezed them shut and swallowed the lump in her throat. Cisco tipped his head against hers and held her a little tighter. “I… I blamed him for so long, for getting in the way, for not focusing on the job… until just before when DeVoe’s wife was coming at you with that sword and…” She couldn’t finish, she’d vibed the possible outcome of that scenario, had only seen the briefest of flickers of him getting run through with that sword before dropping her hold on DeVoe and taking the woman down.

“You don’t have to explain anymore.” He whispered.

She appreciated him giving her an out, but she continued anyway. “Out in the field, we both need to be completely focused, and I don’t think either of us would be if we worked together… and I can’t go through that again, not with you.”

Neither said anything else after that. He was playing absentmindedly with her hair, twirling it between his fingers while she listened to the beat of his heart through his chest. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, more of a thoughtful one, she savoured these last moments, committed them to memory. All the while dreading the moment she’d have to get up.

At least until her watch buzzed to life, assigning her with a code 12 breach.

She felt Cisco sigh, and he pulled away from her as they were suddenly reminded of the catalyst of this whole thing, and the reality of it all came crashing back.

He crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off. “Can you not tell them you’re injured? I don’t think you should be in the field just yet.”

She unclasped the device from her wrist and reached over him to place it on one of the machines to their right.. “Or I could ignore it…someone else will pick it up eventually.” This was what he wanted right? Time with her without the threat of being called away… She wasn’t sure she could do it permanently, and she also wasn’t stupid, she knew their time was coming to an end already… but maybe just this once, she’d put him first.

Cisco raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay…” He laughed nervously, peering up at her through his dark lashes, they were both on their backs now, faces turned towards each other and their hips brushing on the small bed. “What happened to Miss ‘ _My collection record is flawless, in these trails I am undefeated_.’”

She pursed her lips at his mocking, but couldn’t keep from smirking at him. “Well, you took care of that one all one your own.”

He laughed, but it was more air than sound. “You don’t have to count it if you don’t want. Your secret’s safe with me.”

She smiled softly at him reaching up hesitantly to brush a stray lock of hair out of his face. “It counts.” His eyes dropped to her lips and she wondered briefly whether kissing was a thing they could still do, or whether their last kiss was their last ever kiss and she hadn’t even realised it.

He looked away, from her lips and from her face, looking up at the sterile white ceiling and fluorescent lights of the lab. She covered the moment for him with a quick quip of “But if we’re counting that, we’re also counting the multiple times I've beat your ass since, just so you know.”

He laughed, properly this time, and she laughed with him, just happy to see the smile on his face again, and relieved to know that they could still joke around like this. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the side of his head.

“It’s good to see the two of you have made up.” Caitlin was back, smile on her face and a cup of yellowy orange liquid in one hand and a pot of pills in the other.

 Cynthia sobered up immediately and felt it as Cisco did the same, she chanced a look up at him but he was already looking down at her and she found herself unable to hold his gaze. Caitlin must have seen something in their expressions because her smile dropped and she shifted awkwardly on the spot. “Oh…”

 Cynthia sat herself up, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck and realising her mistake too late when the pain flared in response “Here.” Caitlin moved towards her and tipped the capsules into her palm, before reaching out and squeezing her hand reassuringly, making it look as those she was closing her hand over the pills.

It baffled her why Cisco’s friend would be trying to comfort her, but she accepted the kind gesture for what it was and attempted to smile at her in thanks. She turned to Cisco, seemingly reluctant to say what she said next. ”Barry wants to see us all in the cortex in a few minutes, I could tell him you’re busy.”

Cisco cleared his throat, dragging his hands though his hair. “No… we’re fine

 She sighed. They weren’t fine… they were so far from fine, and now she was pretty sure it was too late to fix it.

 

…

 

She hung around while they discussed DeVoe’s plan, picked at her nails while they talked amongst themselves over ways to fight against him. She wasn’t exactly sure what’s to do with herself, it was becoming more and more apparent that she wasn’t going to be of anymore use to them, not that she really had been in the first place. 

All she’d done successfully today was seal the fate of her relationship with Cisco. She wondered absently over how long things would have continued on if she’d never shown up today at all. Tears threatened once again and she looked up and bit the inside of her cheek to try and stem them.

How long had he felt like this? How long had he stayed with her even when he was unhappy? Because she knew him and she knew it would have taken a lot for him to finally admit that this was right for him, he wouldn’t have risked upsetting her unless he’d really like he had no other choice.

She didn’t notice that they’d all stopped talking and turned thier eyes to her, until Iris called Cisco’s name gently and nodded towards her. She swiped at her eyes with the heels of her hands tried to clear the lump in her throat. “Cisco, I’m just gonna go.” She’d planned for her voice to come out steady, but it quivered with uncertainty and broke mid sentence. “You guys are obviously busy, and…” She didn’t finish, just let the sentence hang and shifted self-consciously on the spot 

He watched her for a few moments, not quite meeting her eyes, like he was trying to decide whether or not to stop her. “Just give me a few minutes, yeah?” he said softly. “I’ll breach you home.” 

She didn’t answer him, but she didn’t move from where she stood either. “Uhh… okay…” He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes, clearly distracted “Umm… Harry and I…” He glanced up at where the man in question stood, rubbing a hand wearily over his face and shook his head and concern twisted in concern. “Or maybe just me.” He corrected. “I’ll have a look over all the information we’ve gathered once I’m back from taking Cyn- Gypsy – home.” He stumbled. “…See if there’s anything I can come up with.”

He watched them expectantly, but their attention was divided between the two of them as they looked on with sympathetic expressions. Cynthia squirmed as Iris and Catlin came over and hugged her. They’d never hugged her before, and that’s what made it all seem so final. Like they were saying ‘goodbye’ rather than ‘see you later’, because they didn’t expect to see her again.

 Iris turned to Cisco. “Will you be coming to that thing tonight?” She questioned with a quick nod towards Joe and Cecile, the former of which, suddenly seemed determined to get the latters attention.

 Cisco frowned in confusion, before seeming to come to a realisation. “Oh yeah… Uhh, I don’t know… I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone for.” He glanced back at her and looked away just as quickly.

“He won’t be long.” Cynthia said quickly, trying her hardest to ignore when his head swung around to finally look at her, pain visible in his eyes. “He’s just dropping me off.”

There was no point in dragging it out, this was painful enough for the both of them as it was, and he had to know that. The rest of his team were all staring at her, their eyes feeling as though they were boring into her. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, determined to keep her composure from slipping even more.

She was a highly respected collector on her earth, every bit her father’s daughter, she didn’t show weakness. With Cisco it was fine, but with these people she had to draw the line. “Can we go now?” She ground the words out though her teeth and held her arm up to open a breach, but before she could Cisco moved to stand beside her and opened one of his own.

“Come on.” He said softly, nodding towards the breach, he sounded resigned, reluctant to do the bit that came next, and so was she.

 

…

 

“Are we really gonna do this?"

It was a rhetorical question; at least she hoped it was, because she didn’t give him an answer. It wasn’t going to be easy, for either of them; already she could feel the panic welling inside her chest at the thought of him leaving and perhaps never seeing him again, they hadn’t discussed that part, and now it felt too late.

 But he wasn’t happy, the trouble with communicating through cubes was that she hadn’t been able to vibe what he was feeling, hadn’t been able to tell just how hard being apart for so long had been for him, but now she knew the truth. Knew that what he wanted wasn’t something she could give him, and she wasn’t going to mess with his feelings or her own any longer.

 She peered up at him as he looked out over headquarters. He deserved to be happy, he was such an intelligent, sensitive, funny person, just an amazing human being… which led to her questioning why she didn’t want more with him. “…You treat me… like I’m the only woman in the multiverse… and I don’t want more.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “What is wrong with me?” She breathed.

She had a suspicion, when Abracadabra killed her last partner she’d been devastated. Her whole world had been blown wide open, and she’d had nowhere to hide. Everyone at the agency had known her business. Her once stern reputation had shattered when colleagues she’d never exchanged more that a few words and a courteous nod with, visited her office offering her words of sympathy, and constantly asking if she was alright.

He’d always been the sociable one, he’d known everyone’s name, went to all the work parties while she’d sat in their apartment and binge watched TV shows. He’d been outgoing, animated, everything she wasn’t, and it had grated on her last nerve for the longest time when they’d first been assigned partners. But ever so slowly he’d worn her down, found out what had made her smile and then kept on doing it.

He’d broken down the carefully constructed walls around her heart and then left her open and vulnerable for the world to see when he’d thrown himself in the path of a bullet that had been aimed at her head.

His things were still in boxes in her apartment, the apartment they used to share, she’d never had the courage to look at them since, never mind throw them away, along with the engagement ring she’d found hidden in one of his spare holsters in the back of their closet.

As soon as she’d been able to she’d slammed those walls back up, stamped down on her emotions and focused on her job. She’d refused a new partner out right, and thrown herself into her work, the only stable thing in her life at that moment. She woke up, trained, tracked down a Breacher, did her paperwork and hopefully got to bed at a reasonable hour, but not always…. and she’d managed to stay that way for three years.

It wasn’t until Cisco came around that her rigorous system had started to falter, it had been harmless flirting on her part at first, she’d felt the pull, sure, but had resigned herself pretty early on not to let anything come of it, it just wasn’t worth the heartache… Perhaps she should have listened to her own advice… or perhaps she had and that was why she was currently pushing away one of the best people she’d ever met, for the sake of a job that had become an unhealthy pillar for her to cling on to.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She whispered, staring blankly at the wall ahead as tears welled in her eyes. Cisco reached out and took her hand, and she shook her head as a traitorous tear spilled over. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed quietly.

Sorry that things weren’t different, that she couldn’t be the partner he needed… That all her personal baggage and doubts and insecurities had gotten in the way of them being happy… of him being happy.

 “Nothings wrong. “ He whispered softly, squeezing her fingers gently in his, but she scoffed feebly. Right now this whole thing felt wrong. “Nothing at all.” He reassured her again. She looked up at him and he held her gaze for just a few moments before looking away again. They couldn’t keep this up for ever, at some point soon they were going to have to say goodbye, despite the fact that they both didn’t want to.

Still Cynthia could help trying to steal just a few more moments, he’d been so good to her, opened up her heart in ways she didn’t even know she was capable of, made her want to do stupid, shmoopy things that until him she would have turned her nose up at… like their date on one-one-one day… “I guess maybe sometimes, one plus one just equals two, you know?” She shrugged, peering at him out of the corner of her eyes. “What’re y’gonna do?” she smiled, because she knew that if she didn’t she might cry.

He laughed shakily at her, his smile lighting up his face, despite the sorrow in his eyes and she tried to laugh with him but didn’t really succeed.

…This was it. She had to make him go now, because if she didn’t she was going to ask him to stay. She rocked on her heels for a few moments, trying desperately to get her body to listen to her head rather than her heart, until finally she managed to twist her body and thrust her hand towards the empty space behind them.

A breach sprang to life but Cisco kept his eyes locked on the floor below the railing they were leaning against, as though he was attempting to ignore its existence, when he finally did turn around it was to face her rather than the breach. The sadness in his eyes tore through her gut like a knife, so she smiled sadly at him to try and cover it. He didn’t say anything just nodded, knowing without words that she needed him to go before either of them did or said something stupid.

They had to do the right thing.

 But then he was walking towards the breach and it just felt so wrong, like something was clawing at her insides. He always kissed her goodbye. No matter how short a visit or how quick a departure; he always, _always,_ kissed her goodbye. “Wait!” The word was small, half formed and already out of her mouth before she could stop it.

 She rushed forward and grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. She cradled his face between her hands and tilted her head up to press her lips to his. What was only meant to be a peck turned in to a second longer kiss in which she savoured smell of mechanical oil and sweat on his skin, the taste of his lips and feel of his hair between her fingers and even though he didn’t really kiss her back, he didn’t stop her either, and when she wrapped her arms around him, he wound his own around her waist and pulled her closer.

 She felt him duck his head and press his face against her shoulder and she did the same, her sobs muffled by the cotton of his shirt. She ran her hands down over his back, relishing one last time in the firm press of his body against hers, before forcing herself to pull away.

There were tears in his eyes and she lifted her hands to caress his face gently, push his hair back out of the way with the tips of her fingers and trace his cheeks with her thumbs.

Cynthia stroked her hands down his arms and took his hands in her own, all the things she’d never be able to do again, and finally placed one last gentle peck to his lips.

She untangled one of her hands from his and pressed it against his chest over his heart, wanting to feel the way their powers thrummed together one more time.

 Cisco pulled in a shaky breath, tears rolling over his cheeks and tear tracks in their wake. “Bye, Cynthia.”

 She licked her lips nervously, trying to inhale a steady breath. “Bye Cisco.”

 She peered up at him through her lashes, surprised to find his earlier forlorn expression replaced with this soft, tender smile that made her stomach flutter then churn in quick succession.

The love, so clear in his eyes, was enough to make her heart beat painfully in her chest. It wasn’t the first time he’d looked at her like that, but it was the first time she’d admitted it to herself that she felt the same away… She loved him, she probably always would, and they were connected. She knew from experience that it took more than distance and multiple dimensions to change that.

 He looked into her eyes one last time, before turning on his heel and walking through the breach without looking back. It blinked closed behind him and Cynthia stood frozen, watching the space where he disappeared…

 Having no idea whether or not she’d made the right choice, to let him go.


End file.
